Good Enough
by livin-la-vida-loki-d
Summary: Dwarf/elf college AU: Kili and Tauriel have a fight and Kili says something stupid, leading to an apology and some make-up sex. Written as a Christmas gift to my friend Claire. I hope you enjoy it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of their creators, nor am I seeking to make a profit from this.**

**I didn't really edit this, nor will I probably so sorry if there are any typos. I wrote it while running on little sleep cooped up on a plane for six hours.**

* * *

Kili bounced on the balls of his feet, impatient for the next fifteen minutes to pass. Fili put his hand on his shoulder, trying to still him. "Will you calm down? A bouncy dwarf just looks weird," he said, shaking his head as Kili shrugged him off.

They were standing in the middle of campus, waiting for Tauriel. Their sophomore year had yet to begin, with still a few more days of summer. Elves moved into the dorms first, then men, and finally the dwarves last. Fili, Kili, and their cousins and friends who went to school with them all moved in that day, and now Kili was supposed to meet Tauriel, the love of his young life, on the quad between their two dorms. They hadn't seen each other all summer, even though Erebor and Mirkwood aren't so far apart. They were both too busy and didn't have any time longer than a day to go visit each other, and as such had to wait until school started again. They also had to contend with their respective families, who were not very happy with their relationship. Tauriel's guardian Thranduil was fairly aloof, but Kili's uncle Thorin had give him a loud and lengthy lecture when he told him and his mother that he was dating an elf halfway through freshman year. He had met Tauriel barely into the second week of their first year and they immediately hit it off. He'd never met any one like Tauriel, and if that meant he had to incur the wrath of his overly proud uncle, then so be it. His mother and Fili supported him, and in the end that was all that mattered to him.

He fidgeted with his jacket, making sure everything looked okay – despite how much, or perhaps because of how much he loved Tauriel, he was extremely self-conscious at times. He didn't exactly adhere to dwarven standards of attractiveness or manliness, nor did he adhere to elven standards of beauty – he felt ugly, childish, and out of place most of the time. Not to mention Tauriel was a little over a foot taller than him, though she assured him that was one of her favorite things about him.

"Stop that, you look great," Fili said. "Why are you so nervous? You know she missed you just as much as you missed her." Fili was excited to be back at school. It was his junior year, after all. He was so close to graduation. But he was more excited for Kili to be back, so that he could be with Tauriel again. He was tired of Kili's constant complaints about how much he missed her.

"I know, but. . . what if she came to her senses over the summer? She's an _elf_, and I'm just a dwarf. Ow!" he exclaimed when Fili smacked him upside the head.

"You are not just a _dwarf_, and Tauriel is lucky to have you, so shut up." Kili still looked mildly unconvinced, but said no more on the subject as he rubbed the back of his head.

They stood for a few more minutes in silence before Fili nudged Fili with his elbow. "Look," he pointed with a jerk of his chin. Kili looked, and sure enough there she was. Her long flaming red hair shone in the early evening sun, and she looked back with a smile on her perfect face. Kili couldn't suppress the huge smile that cracked across his own face at the sight of her – something he'd sorely missed all summer.

She broke into a jog and reached them in a whirlwind of hair as she stooped to gather Kili in her arms, lifting him into a tight hug. He wrapped his own arms around her neck.

"Oh how I missed you!" she exclaimed. Kili, who detested being carried by any other than she, tightened his grip as he repeated the sentiment in a whisper. Legolas, who had been with Tauriel until she broke into a run, caught up.

"Fili, Kili, it's good to see you both!" he said, clasping forearms with Fili. "Tauriel, put the man down." He and Fili laughed and started talking about their summers. Tauriel put Kili down, leaning down to capture his lips in a long-awaited kiss.

"Get a room!" called a gruff voice from behind them, and Kili turned as Fili exclaimed, "Gimli!" A close family friend, Fili and Kili had grown up with Gimli. He too defied the norms of their kind by befriending Aragorn and Legolas. His father Gloin nearly had a heart attack when Gimli told him his best friends at school were a man and an elf.

"Come Legolas, we must catch up," Aragorn called, and Legolas bid them goodbye before joining his friends.

Fili pulled out his phone to check the time and eyed his brother and Tauriel. "I'm going to hang out with Bofur, I'll see you two lovebirds later. Don't have too much fun. . ." he said jokingly as he left.

"Alone at last," Kili said as Fili walked away.

"Yes," Tauriel agreed, a smile she reserved only for Kili on her face.

"Let's go eat and catch up, I want to hear all about your summer!"

"And I yours!" Kili took her hand as they walked in the direction of their favorite bar and grill that was just off campus. They found it just after they started dating, and it quickly became their place. They sat at the same booth whenever they could, and one of the bar's many waiters usually served tem.

They were happy to see when they arrived that their booth was empty, and they made a beeline for it, sliding in smoothly.

"Welcome back!" the waiter, a stout man in his mid-thirties said as he stood next to their table. "Have a good summer?" They both replied in the affirmative and then he took their order.

"So! Tell me about your summer?" Tauriel asked, placing her long forearms on the table.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Fili and I worked at our uncle's forge. Actually, I made you something. . ." he said sheepishly. Tauriel brightened, her smile widening. "Now, it's not very good, but I worked really hard on it-"

"I'm sure it's magnificent," she assured him. Kili pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened the box eagerly. Inside was a white-gold bracelet Kili forged, engraved with a beautiful interlace pattern swirling around and away from the rune for T, for her name; it was a band about a half-inch wide that was open in the back so the size could be easily adjusted. She gasped as she turned it over in her hands, marveling over the intricacy and detail Kili put into it. "Not very good!" she crowed. "If this is not very good, then dwarven standards must be impossibly high, for this is truly amazing." She stood over the table and pressed her forehead against his, a show of intimacy usually reserved for more private venues, but Tauriel didn't care. "I love it, and I love you," she whispered before kissing him.

"I love you too," Kili replied, and she sat back. "I'm glad you like it so much."

"I _love _it. Would you put it on?" She offered her wrist and Kili took the bracelet and fit it on her arm, gently squeezing it so tighten it a little. She leaned back and admired it as their food arrived.

As they ate Tauriel told him of her busy summer training – she was one of the best kick boxers in the land – and spending time with Legolas. Kili prickled a little with jealousy when he thought about how unfair it was that Legolas got to spend all summer with his girlfriend and Kili didn't. Sure, they were like brother and sister, but the point that Kili didn't like was that they weren't. Legolas's father may be her guardian, but Legolas and Tauriel were not related at all. That same self-consciousness stirred, and Kili couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve her – she was better off with Legolas.

All the nasty thoughts broiling beneath the surface quickly turned Kili's mood sour. Tauriel finished telling him about her trip to the lake with Legolas and some other elves.

"You spent a lot of time with Legolas this summer," he said icily.

"Yes, he's my best friend and like my brother, of course I did," she said, immediately sensing why Kili was upset.

"Yes, but he's not your brother, and he's an elf. I'm sure Thranduil would much more approve of you being with an elf like him," Kili retorted with a little more heat than he meant. Tauriel sat up straighter, clearly surprised by Kili's sudden shift in mood.

"Thranduil may be my guardian, but he's not my father, what he approves of is of no consequence to me. I am free to be with whomever I wish, and when you act like this I don't want to be with you," she said, her voice measured and calm. It wasn't like an elf to show a lot of emotion in public. This was not Kili and Tauriel's first fight, but they were usually held in private, where Tauriel felt more free to say what was on her mind and let loose and yell, much in the dwarfish fashion where disputes were dealt with loudly.

When they first started hanging out Tauriel had been taken aback by how loud Fili and Kili's fights were, and even more so when she would witness Legolas and Gimli arguing. She didn't understand how Legolas could stand Gimli yelling at him all the time – for Gimli would yell and Legolas would merely listen and make dry remarks that made Gimli yell even more. She learned quickly, however, and was soon able to hold her own in a true dwarfish verbal spat.

In a way her calmness only irritated Kili even more. He wanted her to yell at him, tell him he's an idiot, and reassure him that she wouldn't leave. But she wouldn't, not here. So he made it worse, unable to stop himself.

"So why are you?" he asked, immediately regretting the words.

Tauriel looked shocked before taking a deep breath, and anguish ripped through Kili when he heard her breath waver slightly.

"I don't know," she whispered, and then she stood and left the restaurant.

Kili sat in agonizing silence for ten minutes before flagging down the waiter and getting the check.

Fifteen minutes later Kili was back in his room. He texted Fili, _I fucked up,_ and ten minutes later Fili let himself into their room.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked, not unkindly, though his exasperation showed through his voice. Kili quietly recounted his fight with Tauriel. When he finished Fili regarded him from where he leaned against his bed across from his brother. He pushed himself off of his bed and sat down next to Kili putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Kili," he said, taking a deep breath. "When are you going to learn? You are more than good enough for any woman you meet, and you and Tauriel are perfect together. She loves you, I see it in her eyes when she looks at you. Yes, she spends a lot of time with Legolas, but so do we, here at school. When has he ever shown more than brotherly love towards her?" He paused.

"Never," Kili mumbled.

"Exactly! You have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

Fili's pep talk assuaged some of his fears, his brother's unfailing ability to see logic where Kili couldn't was always there to help. But it did make him feel horrible for the things he'd said to Tauriel.

"I really fucked up. . ."

"Yes, but you can fix it. You need to go talk to her! Apologize." Fili was silent as Kili thought. Finally he said, "How did she like the bracelet?" Fili, a better smith than Kili, had helped with the interlace design, and was just as proud of it as Kili.

Kili finally cracked a smile. "She loved it."

"Good!"

A few minutes later they got up and walked down the stairs and outside. Fili was heading over to the cafeteria for dinner, and Kili over to Tauriel's dorm across the quad.

He couldn't get in without a key, but he had a plan. He called Arwen, her roommate. "Hello?" her soft voice answered.

"Hey Arwen."

"Hi Kili!"

"Are you at home?" She hummed yes. "Is Tauriel?" he asked tentatively. They had a two-room suite, but that doesn't mean that she hadn't heard Arwen exclaim his name. He didn't necessarily want to ambush her, but he knew that if she knew he was coming she would leave.

"Yes, she's in her room. She came home a little upset, is everything alright?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have, but I was hoping I could come bake it right. Would you let me in?" She deliberated for a moment, but finally agreed. They hung up, and a minute later she opened the front door for him. She led him up to their room, unlocking it and stepping back.

"I'll give you two some privacy." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Arwen." She left, and Kili stepped in. This was his firs time in her new dorm, and Kili was jealous. He lived in the dwarf dorm, where the furniture was his size, but the elves' dorms were so much bigger – and their beds significantly higher off the ground, he noted as he stepped around the corner and found himself looking into Tauriel's room.

She sat on a comfortable-looking armchair reading a novel, but immediately after he saw her something else caught his eye. A small wooden stool that rose to his knees sat next to the bed. No doubt it was to help him reach her inordinately tall bed. Emotion washed over him as it hit him that he really was wanted – she wouldn't have gotten a stool for him for her bed if she didn't want him in it. A lump grew in his throat and he looked back at Tauriel, who was looking at him intently. The white-gold bracelet still sat on her wrist. A good sign.

"Arwen let me in," he said, suddenly very nervous.

"I know, she told me. I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry," he blurted, taking a step forward. They stared at each other for a while. Finally Tauriel sighed.

"I forgive you."

"I know that there isn't and never will be anything between you and Legolas. I just. . . you're so beautiful. I hardly feel I deserve you."

"Well you do," she replied, very matter-of-factly. "Come here." She sat forward in her chair as he stood between her legs. She put a hand on each of his cheeks as his hands rested on her thighs. "You need to get it through your thick dwarf skull that I love you, and that isn't going to change any time soon." They rested their foreheads together once more.

"I love you too." This time it was he who closed the distance between their lips.

As their kisses went from slow and romantic to fast and fevered Kili climbed up onto Tauriel's lap, his knees straddling her narrow hips, his hands going to her neck as hers threaded down to cup her breast and she moaned into his mouth. Abruptly she stood, picking him up with her, and crawled onto her bed. Their lips crashed together once more.

Kili scrambled with his belt and pants button, finally getting them undone. Tauriel sat up and looked down at him, her sultry lips parted and her eyes half-lidded. Pure lust shot through him as she teased her shirt up and off. He tried to sit up and pull her back down to capture her lips once more but she pushed him back down, and she smiled triumphantly at his whimper as his erection only grew at the sheer sight of her.

She slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them part of the way down, revealing her purple panties. She swooped down then, kissing up his neck and jaw as she let him scramble to rid them both of their pants, pulling his own boxers down in the process. She leaned up once more to let him pull his shirt over his head.

Then he was naked and she was straddling him in her purple panties and matching bra. Both were lacy, and Kili liked them very much, but at that moment he wanted them on the other side of the room. She allowed him to sit up this time, and he kissed from her shoulder across to her collarbone as he reached behind and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. He got it after a few tries – usually he's much better at this – and his face flushed as Tauriel giggled.

"Damn thing's so tiny," he mumbled as he pulled it off, revealing her large, perfect breasts as they swung free from their purple lacy prison. "So beautiful. . ." he breathed as he took them in hand. Tauriel leaned down to kiss him, and he took the opportunity to roll them over, a little too enthusiastically, as they almost tumbled off the bed. Tauriel squealed as Kili was suddenly on top of her, nuzzling her chest, and kissing and gently biting6=6= her nipples.

"I want. . . to make it. . . up to you," he said as he kissed his way down her body, between her breasts, down the smooth, white plains of her stomach and down even further until Tauriel moaned louder thane ver. Kili licked, kissed, and sucked, trying to draw Tauriel closer and closer to orgasm, delighting as her every moan got louder and went straight to his cock.

"Kili," she choked out, and gripped his hair, tugging him up.

"Do you have a condom?" he asked, his breath short and shallow.

"Yeah, in the top drawer of my bedside table." Kili lurched over, nearly falling off the bed again as he jerked open the drawer and picked a condom, and grabbed the small tube of lube he also saw. He sat back on his heels to rip open the package and roll it on. What his diminutive size caused him to lack in length, he made up for in girth, and Tauriel loved it. He poured some lube onto his cock and rubbed it around, closing his eyes as he squeezed gently.

He opened his eyes and leaned down. He kissed Tauriel's cheek and asked, "Ready?" He smiled as she nodded and reached up to pull his face down to hers. He pressed his forehead against hers as he lined himself up and gently pushed inside. They both held heir breath for a moment as he slid all the way in. When his hips were flush against hers he groaned, resisting the urge to start thrusting with abandon.

A moment later Tauriel released the breath she'd been holding and said breathily, "Okay, I'm good." Kili slowly pulled out a little ways, gently thrusting back in. Every time he pulled out a little more until he was pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. "Faster!" Tauriel moaned. Kili complied enthusiastically, and soon they were a mess of moans and noises, gripping each other tightly.

Kili felt the tension building quickly and sped up. Just when he thought he was about to crash over the edge Tauriel beat him there. The sound of her keening his name combined with the feeling of her clenching around him was enough to send him soaring over the edge into oblivion; he closed his eyes as a powerful orgasm washed over him. He grunted in a very dwarfish manner, and if she hadn't been over the moon herself Tauriel would have laughed. Kili was glad she didn't.

He sat up, breathing heavy, and pulled the condom off, dropping it into the small trash can next to the end of her bed. Then he collapsed next to her, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. "That was incredible," he said a minute later.

"Now I see why people rave about make-up sex," Tauriel joked. They both laughed, and Kili turned his head to watch as she rolled over to lie facing him. "I missed you this summer," she said. "I missed this."

"Me too!" Kili agreed heartily, one hand scratching his hairy chest as the other reached over and gripped Tauriel's. He pulled it up, his fingers laced in hers, and kissed the back of her hand. They lay there for a while longer, just looking at each other.

Finally Kili spoke. "Is the stool for me?"

Tauriel laughed. "My bed is so tall and you're so short!" She laughed again, and it was such a beautiful sound. Kili didn't want to go another day of his life without hearing it.

* * *

**Leave me a review if you feel so inclined!**


End file.
